Shuriken Female
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: A girl raised and trained specifically so that she could one day become a Turk. That was all she was ever meant to be, a weapon in Shin-ra's arsenal, but there are moments when he makes her feel like she could be more than that.


Corel. Desert town. Prison town. Mining town. Little town, set beneath the mountains. It was small town in the middle of nowhere, but like most towns it had an orphanage.

The girl's parents were gone and her grandparents had passed away leaving no one else to care for her. The lady at the orphanage spoke of her family, her grandparents raised chocobo and the little girl was a natural with them. She wanted to be a chocogirl when she grew up and she'd declare this in her toddler's voice to anyone who would listen. The lady at the orphanage didn't know that the couple interested in adopting the girl wasn't a couple at all or that to them her dreams were irrelevant. Assuming she survived, the specimen's fate had all ready been decided.

The experiment was a sociological affair, it's premise simple, take orphaned children and raise them in isolation with the intent of creating an ideal combatant. Dr. Herbert, head of the program, respected his colleague Dr. Hojo, but was certain it took more than genetics to create the perfect SOLDIER. So while Hojo and Hollander sought to create perfection through genesplicing, Herbert set out to show that even ordinary children selected at random could, in the proper environment, become extraordinary.

Of the numerous subjects, the girl was the only to survive. Back in Corel when she was just a pretty red haired little girl who loved chocobos and the big blue skies, she had been named...well that didn't matter anymore. She still remembered her name, but Shinra had dubbed her Cissnei and that was the name tied to who she had become. The little girl from Corel was gone, rooted out along with weakness and mercy.

At the age of eight Cissnei knew two things. No one was to be trusted, and that life was a game of predators and prey. If you didn't want to be eaten alive, then your only option was to be the predator. She hated people; everyone was a potential enemy, but she ready for that, always on guard.

In truth, all her training made her a very unlikely Turk. The President had suggested Veld take her for the department.

"She's been raised by the company since birth, trained specifically to become a Turk one day. She's perfect for your department, a gift."

If Veld had refused the President's offer, it was likely she would have been put down, culled as a failed experiment.

Dr. Hojo did not respect Dr. Herbert and did not want to begin physical augmentations on "Herbert's pit hound", and Dr. Herbert insisted the entire point of the experiment was to show that alteration was not necessary; a SOLDIER could be made without the use of mako. Without alteration she would never be on par with the likes of SOLDIER. In truth the President had come to feel Dr. Herbert's experiment was a waste of money. So the project was shut down and Cissnei was offered to the Turks, if they wanted her.

Veld honestly didn't want the girl at first. For all her skill she was damaged. However, he knew she could prove useful and there was nowhere else for her to go. It would be a waste if they did not take her. So at the age of eight, Cissnei became a Turk. She was the youngest operative in the department's history.

Veld found use for her young age, a child spy was never suspected and she had learned the art of deception. What she had not learned was how to trust in other people.

The Turks relied on one another, looked after each other, and Cissnei would not fit in well if she persisted in her belief that everyone was out to get her. Of course, it wasn't her fault; it was what she had been taught. Cissnei was what she was raised to be, and that mindset would take time to undo.

The Turks believed that Veld had a purpose behind everything he did and must have had a reason for making Cissnei partner with Reno. At the time, however, Cissnei could not have guessed what that purpose could possibly be.

If Cissnei was the ideal Turk, raised to be hard-hearted and ruthlessly efficient, Reno was her perfect opposite. She was quiet. Reno talked and talked a lot, often going on about things long after anyone listening had stopped caring. Cissnei was hard working, indeed she seemed solely motivated by her work, but Reno seemed at once lazy and irreverent. Their backgrounds couldn't have been more different either. Reno was a city boy and as a teen he'd made his living in Sector Six Slums by means of theft and dealing in everything from weapons to loco weed. He spoke like a street rat, with course slang and a seeming indifference to whether or not he came off as an idiot.

Cissnei was fourteen when she became Reno's partner and she hated him. Reno was seventeen, older than her in years but not maturity. She watched women flirt with him and she just didn't get it. Reno was an asshole and an idiot! Nothing he said was clever or kind, so why did they flock to him? Why did that easy, goofball smile make everyone melt?

Reno was intelligent, dangerously so and just as efficient as any Turk. This Cissnei learned quickly and could not deny, even if he did sound stupid half the time. Would it kill him to adhere to dress code and not end his sentences in yo?

Reno was soft and caring to those he valued. Turks were wolves, but they cared for their pack. As much as they clashed (and she was certain he'd hated her as much as she'd hated him) she was certain that if she'd let him, he would have cradled her when she needed to be held. Not that she would ever admit to wanting something as stupid as that. She was too strong, or…maybe in truth she was too afraid to ever let her guard down; her life had been nothing but fear, after all. She trusted Reno, he was her partner, but even the one she trusted the most couldn't get that close. Still, there were times when he spoke softly, and his voice exuded warmth. She felt…safe with him.

Except, she didn't believe in safe and pushed away anyone who got too close. That was too dangerous. Emotions were a weakness you learned to shut down. Trust was a lie you must not fall for if you wanted to survive. Love was…out of the question.

So when, a few years down the line, they came together in a shared hotel room in the midst of a mission, it was not love. On that point they were explicit from the outset. Cissnei was eighteen, a woman, and she had desires. Reno was gorgeous in his way, scrawny but strong, with sharp features that reminded her of a fox. She understood that Reno was attracted to her as well; Cissnei was keenly aware of her own beauty.

They described her as 'the most beautiful woman in Midgar'. Men's eyes followed her, trained on her ample curves. Sometimes she returned their leering gazes with a glare that said, 'I could kill you easily, you know', other times she flirted to enjoy the sense of power it gave her. She'd known for years that her assets and charm would serve her well on a mission someday, as soon as Veld needed a Turk for a job where those skills would be of use. Cissnei was a weapon in Shinra's arsenal, and the fact she'd grown into a beautiful woman made her an even better one.

They fucked and it made perfect sense that they would do it. They were young, attractive, they both had offers all the time, so why not take each other up on what should have been just another offer of a good time?

Uniforms stripped, her long red hair fell down past her shoulders in lovely contrast to her cream white skin. Cissnei's big brown eyes made her look girlish, but lying naked on the bed she could only be seen as a woman. A woman with the best tits Reno had ever seen and he told her as much before he began to feel them, and Gaia if he wasn't good with his hands.

Cissnei took in his body as well, the scars from combat and lean muscles. She traced kisses from his collarbone all the way down to his cock.

"Should I tell you, that you have the best dick I've even seen?" she teased, throwing back his words at him.

"Would you be lying?" he asked. He was all bravado, as always.

Except for the next morning, when they lay entwined and he said words that should not have been spoken. For a cold-blooded killer and a self proclaimed asshole, Reno could be quite vulnerable at times.

Cissnei did not like to be vulnerable.

They worked as partners, and that was something she never quite understood. Why did his stupid jokes sometimes make her laugh? She was serious by nature and he…he should have been infuriating. So many things about him _were_ infuriating, and yet somehow they were partners and friends and then…

They were fire and gasoline, powerful, volatile, and destined to end in something brilliant, terrible, or both. What they had done. What they continued to do. All of it was dangerous and against everything Cissnei believed. Cissnei was responsible and pragmatic; she did what was in her own favor.

Once there'd been a boy who'd almost been a friend. Both seven years old and raised in the program. They'd been teamed up for survival training. He'd fallen ill and she'd tried to carry him to safety, but in the end realized that her own survival would be better assured by leaving him to die. She did have the mercy to end it quickly, at the very least.

* * *

AN: I didn't want to violate copyright, so I used something of mine for the image. This is a cosplay photo taken for my group Shin-raEPC. Check us out on Deviant Art! In google that's Shin-raEPC Deviant Art. Please see the original photo for full list of credits.


End file.
